RESIDENT EVIL ONE THE MANSION
by covblazebabe
Summary: I dont know how this will turn out, have never done anything like this before, but if you love the first ever res evil game then give this a go.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resident evil one**_

_**This is a fanfic based on the ps1 game resident evil one, its just a bit of fun, you could also look at it as a kinda comical erotic walkthrough.**_

_**Please review or comment.**_

_**The mansion**_

Jill, Wesker and Barry stood in the brightly lit hall of the mansion, there was a set of stairs before them, blue double doors to one side of the room and brown double doors at the other.

"Wow what a mansion" exclaimed Barry scanning the room.

They all looked around "captain Wesker where's Chris?" questioned Jill looking concerned, Wesker shook his head "im sorry but he's probably.."

"No!" interrupted Barry "Chris is fine, he must have dived in here before us, he will be around somewhere"

Suddenly the sound of a gun shot was heard "What was that?" yelled Jill now sounding even more concerned, she knew she had to pull herself together for the sake of the rest of the team.

The events that had occurred tonight were beyond belief, she had never dealt with anything like this before.

Even though these two guys with her were her friends she still felt alone and confused, fear shot through her body as Wesker asked her to go and investigate the sound of the gun shot, which appeared to have come from the direction of the brown double doors.

She put her head down and kept her gaze fixed on the floor "im going with you" said Barry, it was like he could sense her fear, Barry was always the one to look after his team mates.

The two of them entered the brown double doors together leaving Wesker in the main hall.

"A dinning room" said Barry observantly walking away from Jill, there was a huge table in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs.

Jill noticed a beautiful grandfather clock by the wall "that must be worth a bob or two" she muttered approaching the clock, upon examining it she felt a chill run down her spine, there was something about the clock that made her feel uncomfortable.

"What the hell" exclaimed Barry making Jill rush over, she saw Barry crouched on the floor in front of an old fire place "what the hells that?" she questioned.

Barry looked at her rolling his eyes "what you think it is? Its blood, oh Jill just go and have look round, see if you can find any other clues, il be examining this" he paused for a few seconds "I hope this is not Chris's blood" he continued as he watched Jill disappear through a nearby door.

Jill took a deep breath and wandered down the corridor, she could hear a strange noise, crunching, chewing, slurping, she turned the corner to find someone or something kneeling down before her "um excuse me" she said taking a few steps back.

She gasped in horror as the creature stood up and lunged in her direction "what are you!" she yelled ….

ZOMBIE – Oh my Jill

Oh my darling

Iv hungered for your blood

Your flesh and brains

To keep me sane.

JILL – you know my name?

ZOMBIE – il chase you through the yard

Il chase you through the house.

JILL – yard? House?

ZOMBIE – Iv never been so true.

But if my heart was still beating

Id still keep on loving you.

JILL – me?

ZOMBIE – tell me what am I to do?

JILL – do? Who are you?

ZOMBIE – I may not be alive

But im sure I haven't died inside.

Jill drew her gun and fired 5 shots at the zombie sending it crashing to the floor, she stood and observed the site in front of her as blood oozed from the zombies wounds "what the fuck is going on" she muttered to herself, walking forwards stepping over the zombie. Her blood ran cold as she saw the body laying before her was a very dear friend.

It was Kenneth the oldest member of the S.T.A.R.S team, he was only forty five, Jill took a moment to compose herself, placing a hand on what was left of his face she said a silent prayer.

Upon searching his limp, dead body she found some ammo "well you wont be needing this" she uttered taking it and placing it in her pocket.

She said a final goodbye and began to walk off just in time to see the zombie she had just shot raise in front of her, she made a sharp turn and bolted back into the dinning room where Barry was still examining the pool of blood on the floor .

"Barry, its Kenneth he's dead I think he was killed by .." she was rudely cut off by the zombie entering the dinning room arms outstretched humming some strange tune.

Barry wasted no time in releasing a few rounds in the Zombies direction, its head exploded and its body dropped to the floor "What is it?" questioned Barry confused.

"Looks like a zombie" replied Jill rubbing her shoulder "that blood must be Kenneth's, he's been ripped apart he's "

"Ok, ok calm down" interrupted Barry "come on lets report this to Wesker, I really don't like this place"

Jill nodded her head and watched Barry vanish out the dinning room, she looked at the pool of blood and at the bullet torn body of the zombie that lay on the chess bored themed floor at her feet.

Something on the wall above the fireplace caught her eye, she tilted her head and took the object, she held it in her hand and stared at it, it seemed to be some kind of emblem.

She placed it in her pocket and returned to the main hall where she found Barry looking worried.

"Jill Wesker's gone" …

Jill shook her head and helped Barry search the main hall "oh fuck this he's not here" yelled Jill in anger "we were meant to stick together, he should have waited here" she continued as Barry approached her, he smiled and planted a tender kiss on her lips "Barry what" she stuttered …

Barry placed a hand over her lips and held her close, he pressed against her, she could feel he was hard both their arms were locked tight around each other,

They began kissing, they moved back into the dinning room, as the fire burned its eternal glow bright enough to block out any other nearby light.

Their chest's pressed together tight and the passion from both their hearts was beating endlessly as if they were only one person, one being in the world.

Jill rolled over slowly onto the dinning room table to let Barry bring his body on top of hers, with both arms locked around each other they looked into each others eyes with passion, they had wanted each other for so long now.

So long that neither of them would break free from the grip that only their love and passion could create.

The fire was so close and the warmth is exhilarating.

They held each other so close that the flesh to flesh contact has created a slippery sweat that felt as if their love for one and other has created a steam that was now filling their lungs.

Their bodies slid ever so slightly from the sweat as their lungs breathe each other in.

Their chests expand and contract in an endless rhythmic timing.

They lay there motionless as if in a complete comma but they were both to aroused from the love they created for each other tonight that falling asleep was not an option. They lie there till the fires light dissipates and the sound of howling from outside brings their embrace to an end…..

_**There we go people, I have no idea if anyone is going to like this, but please if you want me to carry on let me know!**_

_**Twitter **_

_**covblazebabe**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back people, decided to add another chapter, hope you like it, please comment or review because im really not sure if people are reading this or liking it for that matter!**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

Barry kissed Jill on the cheek and gave her a cheeky wink before heading back into the main hall, Wesker was still nowhere to be seen "this mansion is gigantic, we could get into trouble if we get lost" said Barry rubbing the back of his head "lets split up and look for Wesker, we better start from the first floor, il check the dinning room again"

Jill nodded and replied "good idea, il take the door on the opposite side"

After a few more rambling Barry handed Jill a lock pick and they both agreed to meet up in the main hall should they find anything interesting.

Upon entering the dressing room Jill grabbed a map from a tall statue which stood in the centre of the room "well this might be handy" she muttered her eyes scanning the first floor map 'why would anyone need a map of there own house' she thought carefully folding it and shoving it in her pocket.

She used the lock pick to gain entry to the next corridor.

The corridor was long and smelt old, the carpet hadn't been cleaned in weeks, the place could have done with a good dusting down, she slowly walked forwards taking in more of her surroundings when suddenly a dog came crashing through a nearby window shattering the glass.

"What the fuck" cried Jill bursting into a run bolding through another door and into an identical corridor "what the hell is this place a fun house" she yelled out loud, there were times when she hated her job, she had lost count of how many times she'd some how ended up in strangest of places.

She avoided another dog and came into a winding corridor, the place was like a rabbit warren, this particular corridor seemed to be in better shape than the previous, she tried the door nearest to her whilst nibbling on a herb she has found in the corner.

Her late grandmother had taught her all about herbal plants and she was surprised to see one knocking about this strange house.

The green herbs were for health, she had taken a slight scratch from one of the dogs so eating this would heal her wound, she also knew that mixing a red and green herb would form a mixture that would perfectly restore anyone to full fitness should they be injured.

It was like some kind of weird miracle cure.

She searched a dirty old bathroom and found nothing dangerous apart from an old pair of trainers which smelt like a dead mouse, the smell of them almost made her pass out.

She entered a room just around the corner and found herself in a small box room, the walls were clear white, there was nothing in there apart another door which she wasted no time in entering.

This looked like some kind of living room, there was a beautiful fireplace with a shotgun hanging about it, she walked over and examined the gun, it was loaded "im sure no one will mind if I borrow this" she muttered helping herself to the weapon and leaving the room.

Suddenly there was a strange sound surrounding her "shit" she screamed as she watched in horror as the ceiling began to closed down on her, she ran simultaneously between both doors which now appeared to be locked "ohh fucking thing, fucking, fucking, fucking thing" she yelled smashing her hand against the exit door.

"Jill is that you?" came Barry's calming voice from outside.

"Barry help me please!" she begged "the door wont open and im about to become as flat as a pancake"

After a few attempts Barry managed to kick the door in and release Jill from a grizzly fate "Barry you saved me" cried Jill hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, you were almost a jibble sandwich" he replied sounding tired.

Jill took a step back and gave him a funny look "A what?"

Barry smiled and looked her up and down "wouldn't want you becoming flat" he whispered taking in the view of her nipples pointing out through her uniform.

"Earth calling Barry" said Jill waving her hands in front of his face snapping him out of his daydream.

"Ahem sorry"

"I thought you were going back to the dinning room to do some research? Why in gods name are you here?" she questioned

Barry leaned against the wall and rubbed his head "well I um guess I has something I wanted to check" he answered quickly "Lets just get on with searching for the lost captain and Chris shall we"

As Jill watched him walk away she felt uneasy, what on earth could he possibly have to check? She shook her head and proceeded through a set of brown double doors to be confronted by two Zombies "oh no" she muttered as they stumbled towards her "back off" she yelled blasting one of them in half.

As the second zombie moved closer she reloaded the gun just in time to hear it burst into song…

ZOMBIE –

There's such a big world out there  
I'd like to give it a try  
But then I sink  
Cos it's here I'm suppossed to stay

But I get so lonely in here  
Tell me why does it have to be that way

out there, there is so much room  
Where babies burp and flowers bloom  
Everyone dreams, I can dream too

out there, out where the sky's are ocean blue  
I could be safe and live without a care out thereeee.

ohhhh wowo

They say I don't belong  
I must stay in here alone  
Because of my beliefs I'm suppossed to stay where is prone  
What is evil anyway

hoowwww

Is there reason to the rhyme  
Without evil there could be no good so it must be good to be evil sometimes

out there ,there is so much room  
Where babies burp and flowers bloom  
Everyone dreams, I can dream too

out there, out where the sky's are ocean blue  
I could be safe and live without a care  
Live without a care  
If only I could live out THERE.

I want to live out thereeeeeeee!

Jill took a step back, she'd had enough of singing zombies for one day, without a second thought she aimed the shot gun high and blew its head clean off.

She took a deep breath and walked through a near by door where there was another zombie, this one however didn't seem to be the vocal type.

It just made a few slurping noises, she sent it to meet its maker and entered the room under the stairs.

After taking a look about she picked up the chemical from the floor - it looked like some kind of weed killer.

She ventured upstairs and blasted a few more zombies, most doors here were locked, finding one that wasn't she quickly entered finding herself in a long corridor, the carpet was a bright red blood colour "clearly Laurence Llewelyn Bowen has had a hand in this place" she muttered walking on killing a few more of the undead.

She went through the door at the end to be confronted by Barry, they were now on the top landing just above the main hall where they had first started.

"Jill"

"Barry are you ok?" asked Jill walking over, their eyes burned into each others, Barry was breathing hard, sweat poured off his forehead, Jill plated a kiss on his cheek "oh Jill our time is now" Barry stuttered kissing her, the two of them moved backwards till Jill was up against the wall, they kissed passionately.

"Its time to see how skilled you are Jill" said Barry with a smile.

He pulled her away from the wall and forced her to her knees.

Immediately she responded by undoing his trousers and releasing the beast.

Taking his stiff cock in her hand she masturbated him furiously. All that she could see was his feet and muscular legs.

Barry had his hands on her shoulders steadying himself, from the flexing in his fingers she could tell he was enjoying her pleasuring him.

Soon enough Jill was covered in his hot man milk.

He helped her to her feet and handed her some grenade rounds "I um found these, they might be useful" he muttered seeming embarrassed "lets get on with searching" he said walking over to the other side of the landing.

Jill couldn't believe what had just happened, she had always fancied Barry, but he was a family man, earlier on they almost ended up fucking each others brains out on the dinning room table and now this!

She shook her head and looked around "well I guess I better get on" she sighed entering a close by door which led into a small corridor, with yet another door at the end, the walls were smeared with blood "I hope this is not from one of my team mates" she muttered suddenly feeling selfish, since she got this job she could never shut her mind off, she was always thinking.

Her colleagues meant the world to her, them and the job had made sure she had no social life outside work, the thought made her feel sad "well as long as this isn't the blood of a small child im sure all will be fine" she said to herself sarcastically turning the door handle and walking in.

She was now on large balcony, she could hear the sound of crows coming from the distance, she took a deep breath as she saw there was a body lay in the corner, blood and guts pouring from its deep penetrating wounds.

Upon taking a closer look she saw it was Forest "hmm death by crows"

She took his weapon being the powerful bazooka gun, she held it before her "right lets kick some ass" she shouted, now she was ready for anything…

_**There you go guys, the zombie's song was taken from south park the movie with some slight word changes, hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know if you want me to continue …..**_


End file.
